Legendary Love
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Ginny is told that Harry has been killed. Is it just a rumor? Is he alive? Can their true love reign over evil? One shot. Told in Ginny's POV. Mostly GH RHr implied.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling who is BRILLIANT beyond brilliant. **

**Legendary Love**

He had been the love of my life. The only reason that I lived. When I had been young my Mum sat me upon her lap and told me of this one amazing boy that had saved us all from a fate far worse than death. She told me of this boy that had miraculously lived.

The legend of this boy always held my fancy. However, it wasn't until he saved my life in my first year that I came to love him as a person. Not the legendary story, but as the only boy that I could ever love.

He had always been my brother's best friend and I figured that he would never see me in that way. Until my fifth year. He finally noticed that I was much more than his best friend's sister. He had been my boyfriend.

They tell me he died honorably. That he had stood strong and regal against Voldemort. That in that split moment that they killed each other he had said my name. He said he loved me.

Why he had to die I don't understand. He was our hero. He was MY hero.

I stand in the kitchen as Hermione and Ron tell me what happened on their side of the battle field. Mum is holding me as I cry against her shoulder. There is this cold pit in my stomach that I know will never leave. Harry Potter was my one true love. I know that I will never love another. In my heart I have always been married to him. I know I will never love nor marry another. I just know. I can't say how I know. I just do.

Hermione and Ron are holding one another as they cry. He had become their brother during the last seven years. The two of them had gone through so much with Harry. I know that they are grieving, but I know I grieve the worst. They didn't know Harry as I knew him.

No one has heard from the twins. Or Charlie. Or Bill and Fleur. Or even Percy. They have disappeared. I fear that my brothers have been killed in battle. Especially the twins. I think about how they never completed their schooling. Then again, neither had we.

I hear the door open, but I don't hear any voices. I assume, as I bury my face into my mother's shoulder, that it is Charlie or Bill and his wife. It could possibly even be Percy. Not the twins. They are never quiet, regardless of what occurs in the outside world.

I hear my mother, Hermione, and Ron gasp, but I can't look. My brothers must be mutilated. Or worse, one is carrying a dead sibling. I can't bare to see that right now. I have lost my love. I can't handle losing a brother.

"You! You're alive!" Hermione screams. I finally look up, ripping out of my mother's arms. His green eyes haunt me. I scream and back up, hitting the counter. No. He can't be. Can it really be?

"Yeah. Who told you I was dead?" He asks, looking at the people in the room.

"Everyone at the battle field. But, how did you survive?" Ron chokes out, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Love saved me again," he replies, looking at me. I can't breath. I don't want to breath. Because this isn't him. This isn't Harry. It can't be.

He walks over to me and I shake violently.

"Ginny," he whispers. Tears fall down my cheeks and splash upon the floor.

"You're. . . you're suppose to be dead. Are you really alive?" I ask him, my voice trembling. He smiles and engulfs me in his passionate kiss. I melt, instantly recognizing the way he smiles when he kisses me, the way his arms make me feel so safe. The kiss is short, but in that moment I know that he is alive. And so am I.

"Don't pretend to be dead again!" I say, hitting him softly upon his shoulder. He laughs and nods in agreement.

"I promise I won't," he says with a wink.

"How did love save you again?" Hermione asks. Harry looks at me.

"Well I thought about Ginny and about how much I love her. When the killing curse hit me it didn't kill me. I was so consumed in my love for you that it somehow stopped the curse," Harry explained.

"You were dying for me?" I ask him. Harry nods.

"I decided to take the curse for you and in doing so I survived. Again. It made my scar darker," Harry said, pulling back his bangs to show his scar. It was a dark shade of purple. I touch it softly and then look back into his perfect eyes.

"You're the Boy Who Lived twice," I say softly. He nods.

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it?" I nod.

"I'd rather have the crazy then the every day," I reply. He smiles and gives me a quick squeeze.

"Well then you'll probably be alright with this then. Marry me. This summer," He says as a matter of fact. I laugh brightly.

"Of course," I say. Mum starts laughing and dancing and of course then starts to barade Ron and Hermione about admitting certain feelings and all that, but Harry and I don't care. We are too busy celebrating our engagement to really notice.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She loved him so much that she gave her life for her son. He grew up away from our world. Never knowing he was special. There was a little girl a year younger then him that grew up with his legend. She loved him because he was like a legendary prince. Then she got to go to school with him and he had saved her. He was the only person that had really cared about her and what she was doing. From that day on they fell in love and lived happily ever after," I said as I rocked a very red headed young girl to sleep.

"Mama is dat a story about you and Daddy?" She asked, her hazel eyes blinking slowly. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes that is the story about your father and I. Now it's time for you to go to bed my little Lily," I said as I scooped her up and placed her in bed. I planted a kiss upon her forehead and tucked her in. I walked out of her room backwards and turned off her light before closing her door softly.

"Telling her your favorite story?" Harry asked behind me. I turn around and kiss him deeply.

"It's the only story that I feel that matters," I reply. He smiles.

"It is the only story that matters," he agreed as he leads me downstairs. I smile and sigh. My fairy tale really did have a happy ending.

FIN


End file.
